roblox_pokemon_projectfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokemon Spawn Locations
The following Pokemon are listed in alphabetical order. This list only has Pokemon that are confirmed in their areas first hand. IF YOU ARE ADDING POKEMON OR MORE SPAWN LOCATIONS TO THE LIST, PLEASE: A: Make sure it isn't a rumor that it spawns there. B: Obtain information first-hand or from staff. C: If you are looking for Legendaries, please refer to this page. D: PLEASE put them in alphabetical order. Pokémon Spawns Abra: '''Found at Route 5 and Route 6. Rarity: Uncommon '''Absol: Found in Indigo Valley in the brown patches of grass. Rarity: Uncommon/Rare Aerodactyl: Found in Mt. Moon. Rarity: Rare Aipom: '''Found at Elegant Valley in the patch of grass near the cave. Rarity: Uncommon '''Aron: Found at Mt. Moon. Must have the "More Mt. Moon Pokemon" Gamepass in order to find one. Rarity: 15% chance. Same as Larvitar and Trapinch. Axew: '''Found at Elegant Valley at the brown patches of grass. Rarity: Fairly Common '''Baltoy: '''Found at Mysterious Grotto where you can find '''Torkoal '''which is in the brown patch of grass. Rarity: Fairly Common '''Beldum: Found in grass patches leading to and inside the Mausoleum. Rarity: Common Bellsprout: Found at Route 5 and Route 6. Rarity: Uncommon Boldore: Found in grass patches inside the Mausoleum. Rarity: Fairly Common Budew: Found in Route 1, Elegant Valley; patch of grass behind building; or in Viridian Forest. Rarity: Uncommon/Rare Cranidos: Found in Mt Moon. Rarity: Rare Chansey: '''Found in Fuschia City. Rarity: Rare '''Croagunk: Found at Route 11. Rarity: Rare Deino: '''Found at Elegant Valley at the brown patch of grass. Rarity: Uncommon '''Diglett: Found at Route 11. Rarity: Common Ditto: '''Obtained in Pokemon Roulette. Rarity '''Dratini: Found in Fuschia City. Rarity: Uncommon Dragonair: '''found in Fuchsia City rarity: Uncommon '''Drilbur: Found in grass patches inside '''the Mausoleum. Rarity: Uncommon/Rare '''Drowzee: Found at Route 11. Rarity: Common Doduo: '''Found in Fuschia City. Rarity: Uncommon '''Dugtrio: Found at Route 11, or Cinnabar Volcano, at the big brown grass patch. Rarity: Uncommon Duosion: Found in grass patches inside the Mausoleum. Rarity: Common Dragonair: '''Found at Fuschia City. Rarity: 1% '''Dwebble: Found in grass patches inside the Mausoleum. Rarity: Uncommon Ekans: '''Found at Route 4 and Route 11. Rarity: Uncommon; Common at Route 11 '''Electrike: Found in Mysterious Grotto, not in Pichu patches. Rarity: Common Exeggcute: '''Found in Fuschia City. Rarity: Uncommon '''Fearow: Found in Route 16. Rarity: Uncommon Fraxure: '''Found in Elegant Valley at the brown patch of grass. Rarity: Fairly Common '''Gastly: Found in Pokémon Towers. Rarity: Extremely Common Geodude: Found in Mt. Moon. Rarity: Common Gible: Found at Victory road. Rarity: Rare/Very Rare Golbat: Found in Victory Road Caves, or inside the Mausoleum. (Requires all 8 badges to access) Rarity: Common/Uncommon in Mausoleum Golett: '''Found in the brown grass in Elegant Valley, and grass '''inside '''the Mausoleum. Rarity: Uncommon in Mausoleum/Rare in Elegant Valley '''Growlithe: '''Found at Route 7'' ''and 8. Rarity: N/A '''Haunter: Found in grass patches inside the Mausoleum. Rarity: Uncommon Heracross: '''Found at Route 22, on the upper patch of grass. Rarity: Uncommon. '''Hitmonchan: '''Obtained by defeating the 1st NPC in the dojo in Saffron City. (Rarity: 100%) '''Hitmonlee: Obtained by defeating the 2nd NPC in the dojo in Saffron City. (Rarity: 100%) Hoppip: Elegant Valley Patches of grass. Rarity: Uncommon Houndour: Found in Mysterious Grotto. Rarity: Common Jigglypuff: Found at Route 3. Rarity: Uncommon Jirachi: '''Can be obtained in Pokemon Roulette. Rarity: 0.25% '''Kabuto: Found at Mt. Moon. Rarity: Rare Kadabra: Found at Mysterious Grotto. (Not in Pichu grass patches) Rarity: Common Kirlia: Found at Elegant Valley (Closest patch of grass behind PokeCenter) Rarity: Common Koffing: Found at Route 21. Rarity: Common Lapras: Found in swarms, Seafoam Cave, and Mt. Cinnabar in orange patches of grass. Rarity: Uncommon/Rare Larvitar: Found at Mt. Moon. Must have the "More Mt. Moon Pokemon" Gamepass in order to find one. Rarity: 15% chance. Same as Aron and Trapinch. Larvesta: Found at Elegant Valley (Closest patch of grass behind Pokecenter) Rarity: Rare Litwick: Found in grass patches inside the Mausoleum. Rarity: Uncommon Lunatone: '''Found in Victory Road. Rarity: Rare/Very Rare '''Machoke: Found at Mt. Cinnabar in orange patches of grass, Victory Road Caves. Rarity: Common/Uncommon Magikarp: Found at Route 12, or bought in the Pokecenter next to Mt. Moon Rarity: Common Magmar: '''Found in the Mt. Cinnabar orange grass patches. Rarity: Common '''Mankey: Found at Route 2, Route 5, and Route 22. Rarity: Common Mareep: Found at Route 3. During Swarms Rarity: 1/5 (20%) Marill: '''Found in the grass patches '''outside of the Mausoleum. Rarity: Fairly Common Meditite: Found in grass patches inside '''the Mausoleum. Rarity: Common '''Meloetta: Found after giving the guitarist all 4 music notes, which are found at the Mausoleum. (Rarity: 100%) P.S this is a legenday Pokemon Metapod:Found at route 10 Rarity : common Meowth: '''Found at Route 5 and Route 6. Rarity: Common '''Misdreavus: '''Found at Pokemon Towers in Lavender City. Rarity: Uncommon '''Noctowl: Found at the Mysterious Grotto. Rarity: Uncommon Nosepass: Found at Route 1. Rarity: Rare Oddish: Found at Route 5. Rarity: Uncommon Omanyte: Found at Mt. Moon. Rarity: Rare Paras: Found at Mt. Moon. Rarity: Common Phanpy: Found in grass patches inside the Mausoleum. Rarity: Uncommon/Rare Pichu: Found in Mysterious Grotto: Found all the time in some patches, never found in others, and in front of battle tower. (where you go when you take the taxi there) Rarity: Extremely Common Pidgeotto: Found at Route 21. Rarity: Common Pidgey: Found in early game areas, Route 10, Viridian Forest, etc. Rarity: Common Pikachu: Found in Route 1, or in Viridian Forest. Rarity: 5% Ponyta: '''Found at Elegant Valley at the patch of grass near the cave. Route 17 Rarity: Common '''Primeape: '''Found at Victory Road (8 badges required) Rarity: Common '''Raticate: Found at Mysterious Grotto and Route 21. Rarity: Common Rattata: Found at early game areas. Rarity: Common/Uncommon Sableye: Found in grass patches inside the Mausoleum. Rarity: Uncommon Sandshrew: '''Found at Route 4 and Route 11. Rarity: 10%; Common at Route 11 '''Sandslash: Found at Cinnabar Volcano '''and brown grass patches at Elegant Valley. Rarity: N/A '''Shieldon: Found inside the Mausoleum. Rarity: Fairly Common Shuppet: Found in grass in Lavender Town near Pokemon Tower. Rarity: Uncommon Solosis: Found in grass patches inside the Mausoleum. Rarity: Uncommon Spearow: Found at Route 1 in the second patch of grass before the first trainer. Rarity: Common Scyther: '''Found in Fuchsia City, or during swarms. Rarity: Uncommon '''Slakoth: Found at Route 11. Rarity: Common Snorunt: Found in Seafoam Cave, Mysterious Grotto underground. Rarity: Uncommon Spheal: Found in Seafoam Cave. Rarity: Uncommon Seedot: '''Found in Viridian Forest. Rarity: Rare '''Seviper: Found at Route 11. Rarity: Rare Slowpoke: Found at Route 6. Rarity: Uncommon Sneasel: '''Found in Seafoam Cave. Rarity: Rare '''Snorlax: Found in Route 11.' '''Rarity: Very rare '''Solrock:' Found At Victory Road. Rarity: Rare/Very Rare Woobat: Found in grass patches inside the Mausoleum. Rarity: Common Zubat: Found at Mt. Moon. Rarity: Common Category:Azelf